


Moonlit Sonata

by Lys_thetrashcan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Food Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot Twists, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lys_thetrashcan/pseuds/Lys_thetrashcan
Summary: In the empty classroom under the moonlight, Chiaki and Midori decides to get a little spicy.
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori
Kudos: 9





	Moonlit Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> before any of you kill me after reading this, disclaimer: this is crack. this isn't a serious fic this is just for shit and giggles. have fun suffering

Midori glances up at his upperclassman and also unit leader, Chiaki. The way his face light up is different than his usual bright innocent smile, the realization of it gives Midori a shiver down his spine. "Is there something you need, Morisawa-senpai?" Midori asks

"Takamine! I need your help..." Chiaki looks at Midori sheepishly. He has his dick stuck in a hot pocket and it burns.

Midori notices the burning shizzles coming out of the other man's pants, he look down as he sigh out his immaculate depression "this again, senpai? I already told you you shouldn't put it in right away!" Midori goes down to his knees to inspect his senpai's currently burning penis

How embarrassing! He should've listened to Midori's advice from the other time, but he's an impatient man who wastes no time with hot pocket sexy times. "Sorry, sorry, you know how I am," Chiaki laughs, but it was more of an awkward laughter to get rid of the weird tension in the air."

"geez, senpai" he unbottoned chiaki's pants and take the hot pocket away from his dick, the remanence of the filling still glowing under the moonlit classroom

"You know, maybe we can spice things up a bit today" Midori goes to his bag and russle it for a bit, only to bring up the spicy nuclear gochujang sauce he brings for his bento

Wow Takamine" he licks his lips "I thought you were already bold when you suggested kimchi (spicy korean food) last time but damn" 

He feels the heat of the gochujang replace the burn of the hot Pocket. His massive Saber throbs as the spicy sauce slicks

"my, look at how livelier it got! The sauce really seeps through the burning wounds huh, looking at it already give me my daily dose serotonin boost, I guess the burning hot pocket wasn't such a bad idea after all❤️" Midori say as he slowly massage chiaki's gleeming hot cheeto

Chiaki bites his lips as Midori's small fingers starts to stroke his massive hot saucy throbbing abdomen "ouuuuuugh Takamine" he panted in the empty classrom

"heh, you like that, don't you senpai? You always act so nice and friendly to everyone, while in reality you're actually a little whore, whimpering as I put gochujang sauce allll over your cock," midori keep stroking and keeping eye contact with the other male. His eyes are, a lot more hungry and a bit pleased, too pleased to be exact. Is he really having so much fun with this?

"Hey, senpai, you're enjoying it so much don't you? Your brain is filled with so much perverted things that you don't even notice anything wrong?"

"Takamine I'm close-" Chiaki throws his head back as his junior's pace quickened. He feels the heat from both the gochujang and his massive testicle builds up, and he finally releases his hot heavy saucy load of gochujang flavored cum all over Midori. He gasps, relishing the short euphoria until he realized something off.

His cum wasn't the only thing white on Midori. No in fact... Midori is all white!?

"ufu" the supposed 'Midori' chuckles as wipe some of the semen off of his face "My my senpai, what's that look on your face" he locks eyes with chiaki, grin only grows wider and wider "Perhaps,

U mad?" 

That face, the familiar face, it brings back all of the flashbacks of 2014 when rage comics was all over the internet. The wide grin and deceiving eyes, the slight annoyance you get from just looking at it's "face"

The troll face

But no, not just that, there's something different, the face isn't white because it's pixels of a computer, it looks like bones

It's the skeleton troll face

**Author's Note:**

> eru told me not to put disclaimer but alas, I am a saint. Shout-out to @eruticca on Instagram for this awful idea and @omoriin for writing some parts in the beginning


End file.
